


Car Crash Hearts

by sharmanat0r



Series: Domestic Boyfriends [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Car Accidents, Erwin being a cutie patootie as usual, Fluff, M/M, eruri - Freeform, hurt Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmanat0r/pseuds/sharmanat0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowy night ends in the worst of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Crash Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are precious and sweet and d'aw. <3 I'm sorry this one is going to be sadder than all the rest, but I felt like making myself cry because I'm a terrible person.

"No, no, there is absolutely no way Captain America is the best Avenger. Thor is an actual  _god._ "

Levi and Erwin rarely argued about normal couple things. It was always about shows or movies.Their whole relationship was basically built on movie trivia. People often made fun of them for it. 

In fact, date night that week was spent at the movies. It was true: they were that "boring" couple.

"Come on, Chris Evans  _looks_  like you," Levi said, fiddling with the radio controls. 

"I do not see the resemblance," Erwin said honestly. Levi rolled his eyes.

"It's starting to snow," Levi noted, looking out the car window. Levi shivered even though the heat was on full blast. "We need to get home ASAP because I'm freezing."

"I'm sweating," Erwin complained, looking glumly at the thermostat. 

"Don't even think about it," Levi warned. Erwin only laughed and proceeded to remove his jacket. 

The snow was coming down harder now and Erwin could barely see the road anymore. 

"Well, this is fabulous," He said, turning his high beams on. 

"And this is why I never drive," Levi said, frowning. He adjusted the radio once again, not getting much of a signal on the back country road. 

It's both funny and tragic how things can change before you have the chance to process them.

"Here, put on my jacket because I  _need_  to turn the heat down," Erwin said, throwing his jacket onto Levi.

"Because you're just so hot?" Levi asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"You're a doofus," Erwin said, finally able to adjust the heat. 

"Erwin!"

_What? I told you-_

"Shit!" 

Instinctively, Erwin turned the wheel to avoid hitting the deer that had popped out of nowhere. He realized too late that it was a poor decision. The tires couldn't find traction and he had been going much faster than he had realized. They ran head-on into a large tree, the front of the car crunching inwards with a sickeningly. 

Erwin's heart pounded as he opened the door and stumbled out into the snow. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he had to take a moment to breathe. 

_Okay, everything is fine. It's just a car; an old, shitty car._

In his haste, he hadn't thought to consider the fact that Levi was not in the same situation. He ran to the opposite side of the car, feeling like one of those random heroes that could rip doors off of burning cars to save those inside. He didn't exactly rip the door off, but he did open it without a moment's hesitation. He bit back a gasp.

"E-Erwin..." Levi said weakly, pushing against the dashboard that was crushing his leg. Erwin had to remain as calm as possible. Accidents always looked much worse than they actually were, right?

"Levi... Oh god, are you in pain?" Erwin asked. He wanted to slap himself for asking stupid questions. Levi whimpered and nodded, biting his lip. It was better that he felt something than nothing at all. Erwin took his phone out of his pocket with trembling hands. He dropped it in the slush and cursed, fighting back the urge to cry in frustration. He took Levi's cold hand and held it to his cheek when he finally was able to dial 911. 

"H-hello? We've just been in an accident," He said shakily, glancing at Levi, whose eyes were sagging. "We're on a back road, oh god... " 

_Sir, I need you to be calm. We will be there as soon as possible._

It seemed like hours since he heard those words. In reality, it could have been a few minutes. He wasn't really sure. He held Levi's hand, gently rubbing his arms and trying to keep him from falling asleep.

"It just h-hurts..." Levi choked. Erwin bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. 

"I know it does... I know, but they'll be here soon," Erwin said, surprised by how even his tone was. It wasn't enough to mask the intense fear though. He knew nothing about accidents. He knew people walked away, but died days later from something they didn't get checked out. He had heard horror stories. And that was the only thing he could think about.

"It's so... cold," Levi said. Erwin quickly took off his flannel and covered Levi with it over top of the jacket he had given him earlier.

"B-better?" Erwin asked, not noticing the frigid air sinking into his skin. 

"Don't cry... I swear... I hate when you... do," Levi said breathlessly. Erwin would have found it comical if the situation had been different. "Should have kept... the heat on," He said with a feeble smile. Erwin couldn't hold back much longer. 

"Levi, I love y-you," He said, gripping his hand and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Bah..." Levi said, shaking his head. "You can't get rid of me... that easily..." 

Erwin gently wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders, careful not to jostle him. Hot tears soaked through the multiple layers of clothing. He felt Levi's other hand in his hair. 

"It'll be okay..." Levi whispered.

\-----------------------------------------------

When the ambulance finally arrived, Erwin was in hysterics. He knew it wasn't the paramedics' fault that the weather sucked ass, but he was still going insane with worry.

"Sir, you're still in shock. Please, sit." One of the paramedics pleaded, trying to put a blanket around his shoulders. He batted it away. 

"Do you know how long we've been waiting! He could have died..." Erwin said, slightly regretting rejecting the blanket. His arms were numb.

"The roads are worsening. We couldn't have gotten here faster if we had gone faster. That just would have resulted in more 911 calls." Another paramedic said. He looked weary and somewhat haunted. He looked as if he had seen so much worse and this was just routine. Eventually, Erwin accepted the blanket. It didn't calm his nerves.

"You can ride with him if you want." He said, motioning towards the back of the ambulance.

"I'm allowed?" Erwin asked. He nodded

"Grisha Jaeger," He said, extending a hand. Erwin shook it gratefully. "If you need anything, just ask for me."

Before Erwin had the chance to thank him, he was walking to the front of the ambulance. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Levi woke up in a white room, monitors beeping all around him. He cringed.

He hated hospitals. 

He attempted to sit up, forgetting about his injuries. A sharp pain shot up his leg and he decided against that idea. Frustrated, he lifted the sheets to see his right leg was in a cast up to the middle of his thigh. 

"Fucking great," He mumbled. He slowly remembered why he was even there in the first place. He looked around quickly. Where was Erwin? Surely he would be there. He couldn't imagine Erwin was even capable of not bugging the hospital staff until he let them see Levi. He adjusted the bed, feeling like an invalid just lying there. He tried ignoring the pain, but soon he just got used to it. 

The door opened and he perked up, hoping to see Erwin. But it was just some kid. He had wide blue eyes and a mop of dark hair. 

"You're not a doctor," Levi observed, narrowing his eyes. He could have sworn the kid almost looked  _scared_ of him.

"I have your breakfast," He offered, holding up a tray of oatmeal and orange juice. Levi's stomach growled. He must have been too distracted to realize he was absolutely starving. 

"I guess I can't refuse breakfast," Levi said.

He set the tray on Levi's side table and sat in the chair across from him. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need help, kid. I didn't hit my head," Levi said.  _At least, I don't think I did._

"Oh! Oh, I know," He said quickly, eyes widening more if that was possible. "My dad just wanted to make sure you were awake." 

"Does it look like I'm awake now? Scram, brat," Levi said. He knew he shouldn't be so hard on the kid, but he wasn't in the best of moods. He stabbed at the grey oatmeal with his spoon, his appetite ebbing. "You here often?" Levi asked. It didn't sound as pervy in his head. 

The boy blushed a bit and nodded.

"I'm the main doctor's son. My mom isn't exactly around, so I'm here a lot," He said. "My name is Eren, by the way."

"So you're just allowed to roam the halls bringing patients breakfast and stuff?" Levi asked, sipping the orange juice. 

"Something like that."

"Look, I don't know if you know anything about patients and stuff, but have you seen a tall, blonde, Captain America-looking fellow around?" Levi asked. 

"I'm guessing you belong to Erwin?" Eren asked. Levi couldn't help but smile a bit.

"More like  _he_ belongs to  _me._ " Levi corrected. 

"He's been passed out in the waiting room all night," Eren said. "He keeps asking everyone he sees if he can see you yet."  _That's my Erwin._

"Is he? I mean, allowed to see me," Levi asked. He needed a distraction from the constant ache in his leg. "Also, do you have any idea what the hell is up with this?" He pointed to his leg in frustration.

"I don't know specifics-"

"Fuck specifics."

"Okay, then your leg is broken." 

"You were almost on my good side," Levi mumbled. "Obviously it's broken. How long until I can walk like a normal human?"

"Luckily, your femur wasn't fractured... I would say a few months. But I'm no doctor."

"I thought you didn't know specifics," Levi said. However, he was thinking about the phrase "a few months." 

He heard the door open once again and didn't even think to look up. 

"Levi!"

Before he even saw him, Erwin was across the room and planting kisses all over Levi's face.

"Oh my  _god!_ You're so embarrassing," Levi said, laughing and trying to push him away. "Eren doesn't want to see you being an ooey gooey boyfriend."

Erwin kissed him once more on the nose and ruffled his hair before he turned to Eren. Eren's cheeks were red, but he smiled and gave a tiny wave.

"Hey, Eren," Erwin said breathlessly.

"I'll just leave you two alone then," Eren said, pushing himself out of the chair and leaving before Erwin could insist he stay and chat. Erwin quickly took his seat and scooted as close to Levi's bed as possible.

"Have you even been home yet?" Levi asked, seeing he was wearing the same thing he had last seen him in.

"Of course not," Erwin said, taking one of Levi's hands and pressing his lips to it. He looked so relieved it made Levi wonder how bad things had really been. He didn't remember much. "How do you feel?" He mumbled against Levi's fingertips.

"I'm alright," Levi lied. 

"They told me you could come home today," Erwin said.

"Yeah?" Levi asked, a bit of relief rushing over him. He didn't want to stay here if he didn't have to. "Why the hell are we still here?" He asked, getting antsy. Erwin laughed.

"They just have to do another check-up just to make sure, then we can leave," Erwin said, yawning.

"Did you get checked out?" Levi asked, worried. He knew things could go undetected if you didn't check for them.

"Oh yeah. They wouldn't leave me alone until I let them," Erwin said. 

"Sounds like you did the same to them," Levi said, sighing. Erwin laid his chin on the bed, looking up at Levi.

"Yeah, I guess I did," He said drowsily. Levi ruffled his hair. "I already look like hell," Erwin complained. Levi huffed. 

"You're lucky I can't pounce on you, because that's a damn lie," Levi said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Your arms still work," Erwin said, rubbing his shoulder. Before Levi had the chance to counter, Erwin was fast asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------

Being in a wheelchair felt ridiculous to Levi. He had never had an injury in his life and it was the most frustrating thing that he had ever experienced. He couldn't just get up and go to the bathroom. It was a huge ordeal and he simply refused to let Erwin help him with that one.

Erwin, on the other hand, didn't complain. He loved fluffing Levi's pillows and making him tea. It would have been absolutely adorable if Levi hadn't been so fucking bitter about the fact that he couldn't do those things himself. 

A movie marathon couldn't even make him happy.

"Levi, are you okay?"

"H-he just loved her s-so much..." Levi said, in tears. 

"You  _never_ cry during movies. I think your medication is making you a little wonky," Erwin said.

"B-but Forrest always loses everyone... Can you even imagine that?"

"I knew we shouldn't have watched  _Forrest Gump_..." Erwin said, trying to hold in a laugh. Levi was just so pitiful. 

" _Erwin, it's sad!"_ Levi cried.

"I understand, love. It's very sad," Erwin agreed.

"Are you _laughing?"_ Levi asked in horror. Erwin bit his lip and shook his head furiously.

"Absolutely not."

It only took a few days for Levi to adjust to his temporary state of being. As in, he didn't sob over movies anymore.

Now he was just grumpy.

"Do you want something to eat?" Erwin asked.

"Not hungry..." Levi mumbled, crossing his arms and looking at his leg as if his stare would make it burst into flames. "Hate this thing..."

"Hey, you've made it through two weeks. And it's healing better than they expected, so that's good," Erwin said. Levi frowned. Why did he always have to be so optimistic and cheerful? Couldn't he be a little downcast for like ten seconds? He was giving Levi cavities.

"Well, there's still a fucking lot to heal," Levi said bitterly. He hated being so helpless. He hated this cast. He hated snow. Most of all, he hated deer.

Erwin sat on the floor next to the couch, leaning back to look up at Levi. He took his hand and kissed his palm. 

"I know it sucks, but it won't last forever," Erwin said. 

"Why are you being so patient with me?" Levi asked finally. He had been wondering since they got home. Whether he was blubbering like a baby or cursing his leg, Erwin remained stoic. 

Something in Erwin's expression changed and he avoided Levi's eyes. 

"Because if I had been paying attention, you would be okay."

Levi had never considered the fact that Erwin felt guilty about all of this. His heart ached and he ran a hand through Erwin's hair.

"Christ, don't feel bad about that. It wasn't your fault a stupid deer ran out in front of us," Levi said. "It's not your fault you reacted to it."

Erwin looked at the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. He looked like a child that had been yelled at and Levi wanted to cry. 

"Erwin," Levi said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Erwin turned to face him and set his chin on the edge of the couch like he had done at the hospital.

"I understand, okay? If I were you, I'd feel terrible, too. I would definitely blame myself. But I don't want you to do that," Levi said softly. He wished he could reach Erwin's lips. That was another downfall of having to keep his leg propped up.

As if he were reading his thoughts, Erwin got to his knees and put his arms on either side of Levi, gripping the couch. His breathing was off. He was so close now. Levi realized he had underestimated the psychological damage Erwin had gone through.

"I thought you were going to die."

"But they said-"

"I  _know_ what they said. But that doesn't make a difference. I had no idea what was going to happen and I couldn't let you fall asleep..."

Erwin's grip on the couch loosened and he buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck. 

"I'm s-sorry..." He said, shaking. He couldn't be strong anymore.

"Please don't be," Levi said, kissing the top of his head. "I promise I'll never do anything like that again."

"Levi, you didn't  _do_ anything..." Erwin mumbled against his neck.

"Then admit you didn't do anything either."

Erwin said nothing. 

"I think this voluntary indentured servitude makes up for anything you may or may not think you have done, don't you think?"

"Fine..." Erwin said, kissing Levi's neck. 

"But, you know, it's not very nice to tease me like this when I can't do a damn thing." Levi groaned. Erwin ignored him, nipping at the sensitive skin and going farther down. His teeth ran along his collarbone, making Levi shudder. He went back up, kissing his jaw.

"You don't have to do anything..." Erwin breathed into Levi's ear.

If Levi could melt, he would have been a puddle.

Maybe he could get used to this after all.

 

 


End file.
